Last Hope
by Funky chicken nugget
Summary: When Izuku becomes trapped under rubble during a patrol gone south his only hope is when the person he least expects comes to his rescue.
1. Help Me

Darkness. Darkness everywhere he looked. Izuku choked as the dust floating around filled his lungs. He pulled at his legs once more desperately trying to free them from the rubble crushing them. Izuku couldn't feel any pain and he knew that wasn't good. Paralysis, shock, and many other possible outcomes were rushing through his head. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He tried once more to use one for all to free himself but his body was too weak to summon his power.

It'd been an hour since the villain had appeared during one of his daily internship patrols. Izuku had never seen anything like it. The beast was huge towering over him. No matter how hard he hit him with full cowl he wasn't fazed. Izuku had quickly lost sight of the others as he was flung around like a rag doll before crashing into a building. He heard the tell tale sounds of the pillars shifting as the broken building started to collapse. He had pulled himself up and made his way for the exit when he heard a faint plea for help coming from deeper in the building. Izuku raced deeper inside as the screams for help grew louder and louder stumbling upon a small girl. "It's gonna be okay. Don't worry I'll get you out of here and back to your mom before you know it!" He had knocked the rubbish blocking the girl's path out of the way and quickly scooped her in his arms while muttering soothing thoughts as he raced for the exit.

The creaking sounds around them got louder and louder as pieces started to fall dangerously close to them. He could see the light. A wave of relief washed over him as he thought they had made it. Then he heard a resounding snap as the walls came crumbling down on them. Izuku in a last ditch effort to at least save the girl flung her towards the opening. He felt a wave of relief as he saw she'd cleared the rubble and was beginning to sit up as the darkness came crashing down around him.

Izuku went limp under the rubble finding it harder to breathe as it pressed down on his chest. "I guess this is where it all ends. All Might I'm sorry I disappointed you..."

"DEKU YOU F*^king IDIOT WHERE ARE you!"

Izuku's head shot up as he heard the familiar terrifyingly angry most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME YOU LITTLE S*^T! I DIDN'T LOSE TO SOME LITTLE HALF A** HERO WANNABE!"

Izuku struggled to speak. His chest was aching terribly and it was hard to draw air. "Ka-Kachan... Kachan... KACHAN..." Izuku heard an explosion as Bakugou blasted away the heavy rubble. He saw a flicker of light as fingers started pulling away the rubble that trapped him. Izuku had never been so happy to see his childhood friends red eyes. For the first time instead of fear he felt hope when seeing those eyes.

Bakugou's arm encircled him as he freed Izuku's legs. His voice got softer as he checked over Izuku and scanned his bloody twisted legs. "You arnt allowed to get your weak a** killed by anyone but me, got it you little f*^ker. Let's get you to recovery girl." Bakugou gently lifted Izuku onto his back.

Izuku rested his head between Bakugou's shoulders. "Thanks Kachan. You saved me."

"Tell anyone little sh^* and I'll kill you." Bakugou growled. He got quieter as they walked on. Dropping his head he muttered barely audible. "Besides I may hate you but that doesn't mean I want you to die... at least not unless I kill you myself..."

Izuku couldn't help himself and starting laughing at Bakugou's pitiful display of affection. "Thanks Kachan, you're a good friend."

"WHO SAID WE WERE FRIENDS! I'D NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH A WEAK LITTLE S%#T HEAD DEKU LIKE YOU!" Bakugou screamed.

Izuku didn't miss the slight turn of the corner of Bakugou's mouth as he screamed giving away his true feelings. Izuku grinned as Bakugou screamed and cussed all the way to recovery girl. His friend may be bad at showing his emotions and he has a lot of emotional issues he needs to work through. Others don't see Bakugou's attitude and anger towards Izuku stems from fear of accepting help because that'd be like admitting he wasn't good enough to live up to all those expectations society had for him. Bakugou was weighed down by the fear of not living up to the title planted on his head. But Izuku new the truth. Behind all that anger and that giant mouth was a boy who was insecure about his status in the world and was learning day by day how hard it really was to strive to be at the top when there are so many others who are just as good if not better when your whole life you'd been put on a pedestal by others. He didn't want to fail more than anyone.

"Hey Deku you idiot you listening?" Bakugou snapped Izuku out of his thoughts. "We're almost there so try not to f*%king die on me okay."

Izuku smirked "Well maybe if you'd pull up your pants so you weren't tripping every where and banging me around I wouldn't bleed to death and die."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK! DROOPING PANTS IS IN STYLE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT BLEEDING TO DEATH FEELS LIKE!"

Farther down the road Kirishima was helping with damage control. He froze as he was helping lift a damaged car out of the way.

"What's wrong?" Kaminari called from across the street.

Kirishima scratched his head. "I swear I just heard Bakugou screaming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I haven't written a fanfic in so long. Sorry about that, I've just been so busy with life. I groom dogs and am about to start college so its hectic. Anyways sorry if this sucks I wrote it in the middle of the night while half asleep. I hope you enjoy it even though it's not the best quality. Feel free to review! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Long Road

Izuku blinked slowly taking in his surroundings. He was gazing up at a white ceiling. Slowly he tilted his head noting the slight sting of an IV in his arm.

"How much could you do for him?"

Izuku quickly closed his eyes and slowed his breathing faking sleep as he heard the familiar sound of All Might's voice. A second voice joined in.

"I could only heal him to a point where he won't have permanent paralysis but his healing is going to be slow and tasking. His ribs were broke in several places and the bones in his legs crushed. He will have to go through a lot of physical therapy and for a normal kid his age it would take a year for full recovery but knowing your student he will try and push himself too hard and extend it even more." Recovery girl sounded regretful giving the bad news.

All Might sighed. "At least he will make a full recovery. I couldn't live with myself if he was permanently injured while I couldn't be there to help because of this stupid powerless body."

Izuku tried to push himself into sitting position. "A-All Might don't say that" Izuku choked out his voice wavering. "You're not stupid... you're the best teacher I've ever had and that's a power in itself."

All Might teared up rushing to Izuku's side. "Look at you Midoriya my boy trying to comfort me when I'm the one supposed to be comforting you." Tears ran down his mentors face as he gently pulled Izuku into a hug. "How much did you hear kid?" He asked softly.

Izuku looked down at his feet defeated. "All of it... listen I know I need to become the greatest hero fast and I'm sorry for dragging you down... but I promise I'll work hard to recover fast... and I'll be careful too!"

All Might smiled one of his famous hero smiles but his eyes only held pain. He ruffled the young boy's hair. "I know you will my boy but there's no rush. Eraserhead and all the others can take care of the villains just fine until you're all better okay?"

Izuku tried to smile the energy quickly draining from him. "Okay..." he fell forward against All Might's chest sound asleep.

His teacher gently pushed him back against the pillows and covered him with the blanket. "Rest well Midoriya my boy. We've got a long road ahead of us."

~~Later~~

Midoriya groaned in pain rolling over only to stop when he felt the sting of the IV being moved in his arm. His body ached terribly all over. His ribs throbbed with each breathe making the simple task of breathing difficult and his legs... his legs were screaming but Izuku was relieved because the pain meant they were still there and working. He opened his eyes expecting to see the wall but almost jumped when Ka-chan was sitting in a chair a few feet away.

Bakugou noticed the boy gaining conscious and held out his hand. Izuku automatically flinched at the outstretched hand. Bakugou growled "You think I'd go through all the trouble to save your a*% only to kill you when you can't even give me a fair fight. It's pain medicine."

Izuku smiled and nodded his thanks taking the medicine. "Thanks for staying with me Ka-chan. You didn't have to."

Bakugou looked away. "I'm not here for you. I'm just here because I have a stomach ache. The old hag asked me to give these to you when you woke up."

Izuku smiled and waved his hands in apology. "My bad. Sorry she bothered you with my problems."

Bakugou tilted back in his chair. "Well I guess I have nothing better to do right now. My at we'll help a weak little s*#t like you to pass time while I wait.

The door to Izuku's room swung open. "Deku!" Uraraka's voice echoed through the room and she ran to his bedside. "

"Midoriya are you alright?" Iida marched in behind her.

Izuku smiled reassuringly at his friends. "I'm fine really. I'm sorry I worried everyone."

Uraraka grabbed his hand. "Don't you go be selfless and worry about us. Look at what a mess you are. Let us worry about you for once, it's okay. You'd do it for us."

Iida started fluffing Izuku's pillow and making him comfortable "Is there anything I can do you? Do you need water or pain medicine or anything?" He asked.

"Actually Ka-chan already got me some." Izuku motioned to the chair by his bed where the teen looked like he was going to storm out any second.

This is the first Iida had noticed Bakugou in his frantic rush to assist Midoriya. "I had no idea you cared about Midoriya Bakugou. I thought you hated him. I'm glad to see childhood friends re bonding and developing a healthy rivalry." Iida spouted out. Bakugou looked like he was going to blow a fuse with each word Iida spoke.

Izuku raised his hand and smiled trying to defuse the tension. "Uh Ka-chan Iida..." but it was too late.

"I'M HERE BECAUSE I HAVE A F$ KING STOMACH ACHE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT A WEAK A#* S*^T LIKE DEKU AND WE ARE NOT F*^KING FRIENDS!" Bakugou looked like he was going to blast Iida's face off when Recovery girl opened the door.

"Katsuki you've been waiting three hours for Izuku to wake up why don't you go home and..." she trailed off. "Oh Izuku you're awake that's great! And you have other visitors. I'm sorry everyone I have to check his condition if you could just step out-" she didn't finish her sentence before Bakugou marched past her in a huff slamming the door on his way out. Recovery girl eyed the door with annoyed look. "I'll have to give him an earful about manners later. As I was saying if you all could just step outside for a minute I'll look him over."

"Of course ma'am!" Iida saluted.

Uraraka snickered on her way out. "I have a stomach ache my a*#."

~~Author's Note~~

Someone asked me to continue so I decided why not. Here's another short chapter. Sorry I put in random symbols in the cuss words. I know it's silly but I don't like to cuss and I feel less weird about it if I don't fully spell them out. I don't want to exempt them though cause I love Katsuki and he just wouldn't be the same Bakugou without his loud foul mouth haha. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please feel free to drop a review!


	3. Motivation

It hurt. Every step was agony. How long had he been forced to drag himself forward? An hour? A few minutes? Izuku was all too aware of how each step sent a shockwave up each leg. He couldn't give up now! No matter how much it hurt he had to keep going!

"Just a little bit more Midoriya. You're doing great!" The physical therapist overseeing his treatment smiled cheering him on.

Izuku clutched the railing breathing heavily taking in how far he had come. His heart filled with dismay when he realized he had only walked halfway across the room. His legs shook unsteadily beneath him as he tried to take one more step and -thud- Izuku's knees buckled beneath him. He crouched on the floor inhaling sharply clutching his ribs trying to ignore the pain breathing was causing him. He couldn't do this. Izuku was about to curl up on the floor in defeat when I hand appeared in front of him. Slowly he looked up surprised to see the face before him. He wasn't really that shocked though. Bakugou had been full of surprises lately.

Bakugou's face was red and he wouldn't look at Izuku as he took his hand and helped him up. Bakugou growled "Look I know you're trash but at least have the decency to carry yourself outside and not toss yourself on the floor."

Izuku's face went red. "I-I wasn't giving up! I was just uh… I slipped is all! But I wasn't quitting honest!" Izuku refused to let Bakugou see how weak he had become.

"Prove it s#%t face. Let's see you walk across this room. Or are you finally going to live up to your name Deku." Bakugou taunted. He made his way to the other end of the railings crossing his arms impatiently.

Anger bubbled up in Izuku's chest. "What the hell does he know? He doesn't realize how hard this is. I'd like to see him do what I'm doing right now if he was in my state!" Izuku clutched the rails on both sides in determination. He was not going to fail in front of Kachan no matter how much it hurt! Izuku forced his feet forward.

Bakugou watched Izuku struggle towards him. The familiar glint in his green eyes was back. With each wobbly step Izuku took towards him the more relief Bakugou felt. It bothered him more than he would admit seeing him crumbled on the floor in defeat like that. When he saw the therapist about to take a wheel chair towards Izuku he couldn't bear to watch him give into defeat so he motioned for her to stop and walked towards him. He planned to motivate Izuku the only way he knew how. Bakugou looked away when he came to a stop in front of Izuku. He couldn't meet the defeated look in Izuku's eyes. He had only ever seen that look one other time and that was when his friend… Bakugou paused at that thought… when his rival er um or whatever Deku was, came up to him after school one day and told Bakugou he was quirkless.

Bakugou taunted and challenged Izuku desperate to make that look go away. He smirked when the determined glint came back to Izuku's eyes as he accepted Bakugou's challenge. Bakugou walked to the end of the railing ready to jump in were Izuku to fall.

As kids Bakugou was looking forward to when Izuku would get his quirk so that he would finally have someone he could fight on equal footing. The disappointment with finding out he would never get to truly face Izuku on an equal level filled him disappointment that he would never admit. He kept bullying Izuku hoping one day Izuku would fight back and prove he was as worthy as Bakugou thought he would one day be. It made him so angry to be pitied by someone so useless.

The day Bakugou realized Izuku had a quirk made hims so angry he could barely see straight. He thought that Izuku had been lying to him their whole childhood because he thought Bakugou was weak. Yet at the same time underneath all that rage Bakugou felt a glimmer of excitement knowing that he could finally stand on the same ground as Izuku and they could fight to be heroes the way he'd pictured it as kids. He was going to be on the top and he was going to rub it in when Izuku was in the spot just below him!

"Stop looking so smug Kachan!" Izuku's yell startled Bakugou out of his thoughts. "I'm going to be the greatest hero so stop standing over there like you've already won!" Izuku took the final step towards Bakugou before crumbling forward.

Bakugou caught the boy before he fell to the ground and Izuku grinned up at him. "Don't count me out yet." His eyes rolled back in his head as unconsciousness took him.

Bakugou grinned. "Wouldn't dare." The therapist began to roll the wheel chair over to them but Bakugou shook his head gently scooping Izuku up on his back. "I'll take him back to his room."

The therapist hesitated. "Um do you know where his room is?" She asked.

"Room 202." He called over his shoulder in response already walking in that direction. Bakugou gently laid Izuku in his bed pulling the blanket over him. He started to make his way to the exit when he remembered what he had come for. He pulled the latest magazine detailing All Might's latest accomplishments and put them next to Izuku's bed like he did every week when Izuku was at therapy so he would have something to look forward to when he got back. He didn't want Izuku to know it was him so he meant to slip in quietly but he couldn't leave him crumbled on the floor like that. Hopefully when he woke up he wouldn't question why Bakugou had been there too much.

Authors Note:

Sorry for making everyone wait so long. Hopefully you remember this silly story. Please feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed reading!


	4. A New Threat

Izuku heard soft footsteps slapping the tile before stopping beside his bed. He slowed his breathing not wanting the person by his bedside, who he assumed was a nurse, to know he was awake. Izuku was tired of the nurses looks pf pity and endless questions of "How was he feeling today?"

"That's right. Sleep soundly while you can little boy." Izuku froze at the threatening tone. He forced himself to keep his breathing even. If the intruder knew he was awake he might kill Izuku before he could call for help.

The intruder laughed softly and traced Izuku's cheek. It was all the boy could do to not instinctually jerk away from the touch. "Very soon you'll sleep forever, and I'll get to see this peaceful face twisted in the most wonderful look of agony."

Izuku felt sick at the glee in the intruder's tone. Mentally he prepared himself to fight back but his prospects weren't good. He could barely walk let alone fight. Izuku was wracking his brain for any possible way to escape when the intruder suddenly turned and existed his room. Izuku waited until he was sure the footsteps were long past before he sat up and snatched his phone. Dialing frantically Izuku called the person he trusted most.

The phone rang twice before a groggy voice picked up from the other end. Izuku choked back his fear. "All Might. I need help."

POV Switch

Bakugou stretched his tired muscles. Aizawa sent them through the ringer today. They were supposed to complete an obstacle course in the allotted time, but the bastard kept popping up at random and eliminating their quirks. Bakugou rubbed a particular sore spot on his shoulder as he bitterly remembering trying to use his blasts to propel himself over a particularly large gap. Aizawa erased his quirk mid-way across and let's just say he did not hit the floor in the most graceful way.

He yanked open his dresser drawer noting he was down to his last two pairs of clean pajamas. He inwardly screamed as he put on the hideous fire truck pajamas his stupid mother bought him. Bakugou slammed the drawer shut internally cursing his inability to do laundry. Plopping on his bed he pulled his tablet into his lap in a quick decision to google how to do laundry rather than shove down his pride and ask. He was in the middle of wracking his brain on whatever the hell tumble drying was when he heard a soft knock on his door. The noise was barely audible and Bakugou cautiously made his way to the door. If one of his fucking classmates was bothering him this late for no reason he was going to blast their head off.

Bakugou turned the door knob and stumbled back with a start at the site in front of him. Izuku was drenched from head to toe propped against the wall swaying unsteadily. "Shit Deku. What the Hell are you doing here?!" Bakugou shouted.

"Shh!" Izuku checked their surroundings. "Ka-chan listen. You have to be quiet. They can't know I'm here."

Bakugou made a split decision to act now and ask questions later. He slid an arm around Izuku's waist and helped him into his room. He gently lowered Izuku into the desk chair. Bakugou grabbed a towel and threw it at the dripping boy. "Dry yourself off before you catch your death." He muttered before scrounging through his drawers for dry clothes.

Bakugou froze at a snicker behind him. "Firetruck pajamas?" Izuku teased laughing.

Bakugou's face turned beat red when he remembered the heinous outfit he was wearing. "SHUT UP!" He screamed angrily before softening his voice to a whisper. "I was out of clean clothes okay…" Izuku continued giggling until Bakugou stood up suddenly grinning ear to ear evilly. "Looks like todays your lucky day Deku. All that's left are pajamas that my grandma gave me."

Izuku gulped when he saw the light blue rubber ducky pajams Bakugou was holding. "Oh God…" He muttered.

After some insults about who looked stupider being swung back and forth and Bakugou creating some light explosions in the room to dry Izuku's hair Bakugou helped Izuku sit on his bed. Bakugou crawled on the bed across from his Izuku and sat crisscross applesauce with his chin resting on his hands much like he did as a kid. Finally, he looked at his childhood rival. "Well, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The look in Izuku's eyes sent chills down his spine as he recounted the events from earlier in the night. One question sprung to his mind. "Why didn't you contact one of the teachers? They could protect you."

POV Switch

Izuku shook his head at Bakugou. He had prepared himself for this question. He thought back to his conversation with All Might.

His hero burst through the doors of his hospital room frantically searching for a threat. "Midoriya my boy what's wrong?" He asked rushing to the boys side.

Izuku stared at his hands recounting what he had heard moments earlier. "Someone is trying to kill me in this hospital." He whispered clutching fistfuls of his blanket.

All Might's eyes softened. "I was afraid of this," he whispered.

Izuku looked up confused. "Afraid of what?"

All Might ruffled Izuku's hair. "You're safe kid don't worry. This man you thought you heard isn't real."

Izuku stared at All Might in shock. "What are you saying?"

All Might lowered himself onto the side of Izuku's bed. "Recovery Girl warned me that the side effects of the medication you are on could include night terrors and hallucinations. I was hoping you wouldn't experience these symptoms, but it looks like I was too hopeful. Kid that was just a dream. It was a figment your mind conjured up to scare you. I promise our security is too strong for anyone dangerous to slip in unnoticed.

Izuku chocked back tears. "Y-you don't believe me?" he asked. The person who he knew he could always rely on was turning his back on him.

"Don't cry my boy. It will be okay. I'll talk to recovery girl and try and see if she can do anything about easing the symptoms. It will be okay." He wrapped Izuku in a one-armed hug. "I'll wait until you fall asleep before I leave okay?"

In that moment Izuku knew that the UA staff wasn't going to help him. He had to find someone else and catch whoever was after him before it killed him or someone else. Izuku faked falling asleep and once All Might was gone he pulled himself out of bed. One painful step after another he crawled to the window, trying to recall Bakugou's words that had spurred him on during his physical therapy session. He cursed the rain as he dropped painfully to the ground outside. Catching his breathe, waiting for the pain to subside Izuku panicked unsure of where to go until one name struck into his head. "Ka-chan."

Back in the present Izuku met Bakugou's eyes. "And that is how I ended up here."

Bakugou gazed thoughtfully at the floor. "And you're sure this isn't some hallucination your shitty medicated brain conjured up Deku?'

There was determination in Izuku's eyes when he nodded. "I need your help."

The relief he felt was overwhelming when Bakugou met his gaze. "Okay."

Author's Note:

I randomly came up with a plot for this story the other day and I decided that I would write a chapter and see how well the story concept was received. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
